Memories
by Zilched
Summary: Hiei has died, and Kurama thinks about all the good times he had with the fire demon. Yaoi angst


Memories

It was cold. To cold. Like ice.

Shivers ran down Kurama's spine. He couldn't sleep. His mind was to restless. Thoughts clouded his mind.

It was three months since Hiei's death. Three, heart-breaking months. He rarely ever came out of his room. He never spoke to Shiori anymore. He couldn't eat, or sleep. Everything reminded him of Hiei. Everything.

Kurama looked in to Hiei's eyes. 'This is the only chance I have to tell him.' Kurama thought.

"Hiei, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's important. I don't know how to say this...but..." Kurama couldn't say it. It was to hard.

How could he tell Hiei about his feelings? Hiei doesn't care for love. He knew that. But it needed to be said. It was now, or never.

"Hiei, I...I..." "Well?" "I love you. I've always loved you. When I met you, I thought that you were the world to me, and I still feel that way. I love you."

Hiei backed away several inches. 'Great, now I'll never see him again.'

Kurama turned away from Hiei. He waited for Hiei to flit off, but nothing happened.

Kurama faced Hiei again. "I'm sorry Hiei, I just thought..." tears slipped down Kurama's face.

Hiei moved forward again. "Don't cry fox. I'm glad you said it. Because I love you too." Hiei embraced Kurama gently.

Kurama pulled away, slowly. "You mean it?" "Yes Kurama. I've always loved you too. I was just afraid you would reject me if I told you."

Kurama smiled. "Oh Hiei..." Kurama put his lips to Hiei's. They were warm, and loving. That's when he knew this relationship was for real.

"Hiei, what are you planning?" Kurama asked behind a blindfold. "You'll see. Just wait. It's a surprise." "Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Kurama asked smiling.

"Just wait fox. We're almost there." Hiei said, chuckling at Kurama's curiosity.

Hiei led Kurama through trees, and bushes.

Hiei stopped. He slowly took off the blindfold from Kurama's eyes. Kurama looked around and gasped. "It's beautiful. How did you ever find this place?" Kurama asked. Hiei smiled. His fox liked his find.

It was a small clearing in the middle of tall sukura trees. It was the middle of spring, and the flowers on the trees, were as beautiful as ever. A stream ran right in the middle. It was crystal clear water, and lilies were floating lightly in the water.

"I was traveling back to the Makai from your house, when I came across this place. I thought it would be a perfect spot for us. It's hidden well, and it's not to far from where you live." "Hiei it's wonderful. I love it." Kurama kissed his koorime lovingly.

Kurama was flattered that Hiei found this place for them. He didn't expect Hiei would think of their love this way. He never showed this side of him before. But it didn't matter, he liked Hiei this way.

"Hiei, if you want to stay here in Ningenkai for another night, you could stay at my house." Kurama offered. Hiei smiled. "Why can't we stay right here? It's nice out tonight." "Alright. As long as you don't leave me in the morning." Kurama said.

"I would never do that to my fox. I love you to much." Hiei said, and they kissed passionately.

Kurama's tongue slid inside Hiei's mouth. Hiei didn't hesitate, he soon followed along. Hiei's hand found it's way up Kurama's shirt, and caressed Kurama's smooth, muscular body.

"Hiei..." Kurama whispered. "Shhh. I'll do it." "Hiei, not here." "Yes. This is what our secret spot is for. Just for this. But I'll only do this if you want me to. Do you trust me Kurama?" "Yes Hiei, I trust you."

Kurama lay next to Hiei's naked body. Both sharing warmth. Rose petals covering them.

It had been a year they were together. A wonderful, long year.

Kurama kissed Hiei's forehead gently, trying not to wake him. Hiei looked so innocent when he was asleep. So beautiful in his own way. His face had a small smile on it.

"Ai Shiteru Hiei." Kurama said kissing him again. "Ohayo fox." Hiei slowly sat up, causing petals to tumble down his chest. Kurama smiled. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you Koibito?" he asked. "Nai. I was getting up anyway." Hiei got up slowly, and stepped in to the small stream they had been sleeping by. He shivered. It was ice cold.

Kurama smiled. "Isn't it cold?" "N-no. Well just a b-bit." Hiei said still shivering. Hiei smiled evily. Kurama shook his head. "Don't even think about it." He said.

Hiei scooped some water in his hands and splashed it on to Kurama. Kurama shivered as the ice cold rivulets ran down his warm body.

"Your gonna get it now." Kurama stood up and shook off the petals from his body. He smiled casually, and put his pants on. Hiei smirked at him. "You're gonna get you pants wet." Hiei splashed more water on to Kurama.

Kurama shook his head to get the water off. Then Kurama jumped in to the stream, making a big splash. Kurama, overwhelmed by the cold, jumped out, followed by Hiei. They were both drenched.

"Baka kitsune." Hiei said putting on his clothes. "Just thought I'd get you back." Kurama smiled.

Hiei moved toward Kurama, and embraced him. "I love you fox. Your so beautiful." "No Hiei, you're the beautiful one." "Fox, are you mocking me?" "Of course not. You really are. You're as beautiful as a rose, and even more." "Your just saying that Kurama." "No Hiei. I'm not. You truly are." Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair, and gave it to Hiei. "Your saying this rose is not as beautiful as you? Don't think that Hiei. I would never lie to you."

A tear trickled down Hiei's cheek. Thump. The tear turned in to a garnet gem. Hiei picked it up.

"Here. Take this. It's a gift." Hiei said kissing his fox. Kurama clasped the gem tightly in his hand. He never saw Hiei cry before. "Thank you Hiei."

Kurama trudged in to Koenma's office, followed by Hiei.

"Now what do you want Koenma?" Yusuke asked. "Another Yokai is on the loose. He's very strong. More powerful than even Toguro." Koenma said. They all exchanged glances.

"What? Where is the Yokai?" "In the Makai. I warn you, there's only one way to kill him. And it's not going to be easy."

They all stepped in to the portal to the Makai. They waited patiently while they were being transferred.

"Be careful." Whispered Kurama. "You be careful yourself fox." Hiei whispered back.

"How are we supposed to kill this damn Yokai, if we don't even know where it's located?" Kuwabara complained. "Why don't we split up? Kurama and Hiei can check south, and we'll check north." Yusuke said. "Alright."

"Careful Kurama, I can sense his presence. He's near." Hiei said. Kurama smiled. "It's okay, I'm being careful." Kurama ran forward, rose whip ready.

"Fox! No! He's up-" It was to late. Kurama was inches away from the blow. "Noooooo! Kurama!" Hiei lunged forward, and pushed Kurama out of the way. Hiei took the blow instead. Kurama fell to the ground, and looked to see what happened to his lover.

Kurama watched as Hiei's limp body was blown to the ground.

"Hiei!" screamed Kurama. The Yokai laughed evily. The Yokai raised to strike Kurama, but Hiei, with his last ounce of strength, summoned his Jia Ou Ensatsu Kens.

The Yokai was blown away in to oblivion. Where the Yokai had been, there was a fierce fire. And it was spreading quick.

Kurama picked up his koorime, and ran for cover. Kurama ran as fast as he could, the fire was spreading very fast.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had heard the blast, followed Kurama in to the portal to go back to the Rekai.

Kurama paced back and forth as Yukina worked on Hiei's battered up body.

She soon came out of her working room, tears spilling down her face. "I'm sorry. He's lost so much blood. He just couldn't be helped." "I-is he still alive?" Kurama asked. "Yes, but barely." Yukina then started wailing in to Kuwabara's arms.

Kurama rushed in to Hiei's room. He stopped as he saw the little koorime's body lying limp on the bed. Kurama sat in a chair next to Hiei. He started crying freely.

"Oh Hiei it's all my fault! If I wasn't so stupid, you wouldn't be here. It's all my fault." Kurama was crying hard now.

Hiei's eyes opened slightly. "Kurama?" he asked barely in a whisper. Kurama raised his head. "Hiei?" "Kurama." Kurama had to lean in close to hear Hiei, his voice was so soft.

"I love you Kurama." "Hiei, I love you too. But your going to make it. You have to." Kurama already knew it was to late for Hiei, but he just couldn't except that.

"It's not your fault. Don't think that for a second. It was destiny. Not your fault." "Yes it is Hiei. I'm sorry. But your not going to die! Not yet! No!" Kurama yelled.

"As long as I know you're unharmed, I'm okay." Hiei started to close his eyes slowly.

"No! Hiei! Don't die! I love you too much! No!" "I love you Ku...ra...ma..." Hiei shut his eyes for the last time. "No! Hiei! No! I love you! No! Please! No!" Kurama's tears spilled down his face on to Hiei's.

Kurama buried his face in to Hiei's chest, and cried.

Cold again. Ice cold.

Kurama thought of that horrible day when his lover died.

He was gone. Gone forever. And he would never see him again.

Kurama still clutched the tear gem in his hand.

He would never be embraced by warmth anymore.

He would never taste those sweet lips again.

The only thing he could feel was cold. Just cold. Ice cold.

The End


End file.
